headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
New York City
New York City is the most populous city in the United States, and the center of the New York metropolitan area, which is among the most populous urban areas in the world. A leading global city, New York exerts a powerful influence over worldwide commerce, finance, culture, fashion and entertainment. Points of Interest ; Empire State Building : The Empire State Building is a 102-story landmark Art Deco skyscraper in New York City at the intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 34th Street. Its name is derived from the nickname for the state of New York, The Empire State. It stood as the world's tallest building for more than forty years, from its completion in 1931 until construction of the World Trade Center's North Tower was completed in 1972. In 1933, the Empire State Building earned the attention of a giant ape known as Kong, who likened the building to the mountain peaks of his native African island. Kong took a captive, Ann Darrow, and scaled the Empire State Building, only to be shot down by fighter planes. King Kong (1933) ; Hotel Dolphin : The Hotel Dolphin is a luxurious hotel located on 61st street in New York City. It has earned itself a rather bleak reputation over the past several decades, owing largely to rumors of Room 1408 being haunted. For more than sixty years, Room 1408 has allegedly been responsible for a string of bizarre, inexplicable occurrences including forty-two deaths, twelve of which were suicides and at least thirty "natural" deaths. 1408 (2007) ; The Boiler Room : The Boiler Room was a night-club owned by J.P. Monroe. In 1992, Munroe purchased the Pillar of Souls from a Guardian of the Lament Configuration and placed it in his room, which was located at the back of the Boiler Room. The dormant demonic essence of the Cenobite Pinhead awakened when Munroe's blood spilled on the Pillar and soon began to consume souls. Eventually, Pinhead became free of the Pillar and massacred all those occupying the building. Several of the club-goers and staff were transformed into pseudo-Cenobites that proceeded to stalk Joey Summerskill. Films that take place in * 1408 * Cloverfield * Gremlins 2: The New Batch * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Headless Eyes * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth * House of Horrors * Inferno * King Kong (1933) * King Kong (1976) * King Kong (2005) * The Last Man on Earth * Leprechaun In the Hood * Maniac Cop * Mimic (1997) * Mimic 2 * Phantom of the Opera (1989) (partially) * Spawn * Zombi 2 Characters from * Arthur Malcolm * Bob Farrell (originally) * Carl Denham * Charles "Chucky" Lee Ray * Daniel Collins * Emma (Hellblazer) * Gerald Olin * Millicent Collins * J.P. Monroe * Joey Summerskill * Julie Farrell (originally) * Peter Mann People who were born in * Adam Arkin * Al Feldstein * Al Lewis * Alan Arkin * Alan Oppenheimer * Allison Barron * Alyssa Milano * Andrew Robinson * Angelo Badalamenti * Ari Lehman * Armand Mastroianni * Arnold Drake * Aubrey Schenck * Barra Grant * Beau Starr * Bronson Pinchot * Carmine Giovinazzo * Catherine Dyer * Charles B. Bloch * Charles Malik Whitfield * Charles S. Haas * Chris Weitz * Craig Slocum * Daniel C. Pearl * Danny Steinmann * David Fury * Deon Richmond * Denise Nickerson * Dick Giordano * Dina Meyer * Duane L. Jones * Dylan O'Brien * Edward Small * Elmer Bernstein * Floyd Crosby * Frank Grillo * Fred Gwynne * Fred J. Lincoln * Fred Katz * Frederic I. Rinaldo * Gene Colan * George A. Romero * George Waggner * Gerry Conway * Gilbert Adler * Griffin Dunne * Harold Perrineau, Jr. * Howard Mackie * Irwin Keyes * Irwin Yablans * J. Carrol Naish * Jack Curtis * Jacques R. Marquette * James L. Conway * Jeffrey Kramer * Jessica Tuck * Joe Connelly * Joe Roth * Joel Schumacher * John Buscema * John Carradine * John H. Tobin * John Gulager * John Karlen * John Saxon * Joseph Barbera * Joseph Mangine * Joseph Pevney * Joseph Zito * Joss Whedon * Larry Hankin * Leelee Sobieski * Luana Anders * Keenan Wynn * Keenen Ivory Wayans * Ken Lerner * Ken Leung * Kevin Dobson * Kim Delgado * Kin Shriner * Kristina Klebe * Lance Henriksen * Larry Cohen * Leelee Sobieski * Len Lesser * Lewis Teague * Lynette Bernay * Marcos Siega * Mark Texeira * Marlon Wayans * Martin Landau * Marv Wolfman * Mary Rocco * Mary Woronov * Melissa Ponzio * Michael C. Williams * Michael Fairman * Michael Lynne * Michael S. Phillips * Nana Visitor * Neal Adams * Nick Corri * Patricia Charbonneau * Paul Bartel * Paul Horn * Ralph Macchio * Rob Pralgo * Robert Arthur * Robert Cobert * Robin Riker * Rodman Flender * Richard Donner * Richmond Arquette * Rick Rosenthal * Robert Ginty * Rosario Dawson * Samuel M. Sherman * Sara Rue * Sarah Michelle Gellar * Sean S. Cunningham * Shawn Wayans * Sidney Salkow * Sigourney Weaver * Stan Dragoti * Stan Lee * Stanley Kubrick * Sydney Walsh * Tim Minear * Tom DeFalco * Tracy Griffith * Victoria Platt * Viggo Mortensen * Wesley Strick * William Castle * William Forsythe * William Hopper * William Lustig * William M. Gaines * Zach Galligan People who died in * Al Lewis * Alfred Hinckley * Byron Sanders * Clarice Blackburn * Craig Slocum * Erland van Lidth * Gordon Russell * Joseph Julian * Kane W. Lynn * Paul Bartel * Peter Boyle * Ron Sproat * Sally Anne Golden * Thayer David * Walt Gorney * William M. Gaines External Links * at Wikipedia * New York City Official Website * New York City at NYCGO.com References ---- Category:Cities Category:New York Category:Friday the 13th locations